Eyes Of The Heart
by logan
Summary: tai and sora deal with life after a accident back in the digiworld you should guess this is taiora hope you all like it


I own nothing.... etc. I hope this fic goes over well, I am not to proud of it... I rushed a bit to much..... let me know what you think at [logan91235@aol.com][1] I love the reviews... though I don't deserve them I love hearing what you all think of my writing... it's an honor to get so many nice reviews......

  
  


------------------------------- ** @------**--- ---------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


ok I would like to dedicate this story to one of the best writers I have ever read. She is one of the sweetest girls I know, and she is to smart for her own good ^_^ I have been trying to get her to write more happy stories, but she is an awesome angst writer. I honestly just want her to write stories where I don't burst into tears at the end...... she is the one that convinced me to write in the first place... I am very proud of her. And thus I am dedicating this story to Angel. I recommend you all read her poetry.... I am a huge fan of it....

  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  


**__****_Eyes Of The Heart_**

**_by Logan_**__

  
  
  
  


Sora sighed thoughtfully as she lounged around the warm flower garden. The subtropical heat warmed her through and through as she leaned against one of the flower beds. The greenhouse was hot enough to make her feel comfortable during these cold nights. It was the coldest day they had for three years. The winter outside seemed like no more than a picture hung from the framework of the huge green house. Sora smiled as she ran her fingers across the icy window pane. She loved days like this, the cold exhilarated her soft fingertips as the slid across the smooth cold glass.

  
  


The flowers shimmered with tropical beauty. They seemed out of place next to the winter backdrop the windows offered. She breathed in the soft aroma of the roses.

  
  


She rose to her feet and walked over to the far corner of the vast greenhouse. It had been so long since she and her mom were both poor and destitute. The small humble little shop had now expanded to a vast garden. 

  
  


The Takenouchis had been responsible for the new and improved modifications to the park, and many other public places. They had dedicated a huge sum to charities of all forms. They landscaped it to the designs of Sora alone... the placement and choices of landscaping was considered a marvel of the city..... only eleven other people knew where she was getting her inspiration. But the imitation digital world was considered to be breathtakingly beautiful to all onlookers.

  
  


A debate amongst the people of the city was where the Takenouchis had gotten their start. It was common knowledge that they had humble beginnings.... but all of the sudden they began to expand. Most of the income was due to the wise investing of Debra Takenouchi, but the financial boost had mysterious origins.It was rumored that one of her friends was the secret benefactor to the Takenouchi estate. But the most likely of the possible was the artist Taichi.....

  
  


The young boy had taken up sculpting to deal with his newfound handicap. His work were beautiful.....he was one of the most celebrated artists in the world by the age of seven-teen. 

He sculpted in a way that no one had ever seen before this day... his touch onto the clay seemed to breath life into it. The faces he produced had such expression that they could pass for real without a doubt.

  
  


Some were of friends... 

Others family.....

And some were labeled fantasy, due to them being of a large lizard like creature, or a humanoid bird... no one knew that he was sculpting digimon.... they just placed it as a young boy taking a break from reality.... Sora smirked at that thought, but the smile grew bitter as her mind continued to drift.

  
  


Tai.... he was considered devastatingly handsome by many teenage girls. Though he had a sadness about him that hung thick in the air. He was so young to loose so much.... he showed that sadness in his art... his busts were considered breathtakingly so real... their faces were as close to life as they could be... yet upon their clay eyes they had a expression that made them look like they had seen too much...... 

  
  


"like artist like sculpture........" Sora said sadly.

  
  


*****************************************************************************

  
  


the serpent like digimon snarled out a enraged hiss. Its' long coiled body seemed to trap Sora within a tight circle. She was afraid... it had taken Birdromon out already.... and was about to lunge forward and snap Sora in half withing its' huge gaping jaws. It's fangs were dripping with acidic venom. The snakes coils prevented Sora's escape..... her eyes teared as she realized she was about to die.... 

  
  


with slow movements she let them slide shut so she wouldn't need to see the fatal blow that was seconds away.....

  
  
  
  


"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YOU FUCKING SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

  
  


Her eyes shot open as she saw tai burst through the snakes coils. He moved faster then she had ever seen any human move. He was able to dodge the long whipping tail of the snake while he landed several feet away from Sora.

  
  


With a quick movement tai ripped a sharp fragment of wood from one of the smoldering piles of debris that the evil creature had been creating with violent delight. Tai summoned all the strength his body had, and in one swift movement his body shot like an arrow from hell strait to the evil digimon who was slightly taken back by the shear power and will of this human morsel.

  
  


Time froze as tai plunged the makeshift spear into the writhing digimon's throat. His will to protect Sora was almost like a digivolve. He found that he had to save her... like it was apart of him.... the digimon screamed in agony as its' prey had suddenly became its' predator. Tai clung to the spear as he drove it deeper into the monster. He felt the thing's blood against his skin... it burned like liquid fire. And then with one final howl of rage the digimon collapsed onto the ground. 

  
  


tai staggered away from it. He was shaking from head to toe as he slowly walked to Sora. She stood aghast at what she had just witnessed. Tai had seemed like a vengeful god as he thundered against the serpent. She kept asking herself if she had made him do that..... was she the reason he fought so violently.... to protect her?

  
  


Their eyes met. Tai had the thing's blood on him... he looked like he had just returned from the dead. Sora thought she would be close to vomiting after watching him kill like that, but instead she found herself running to him. 

  
  


his eyes lit up and he broke into a run for her. They had both loved eachother for so long now. It had finally happened.... they were done hiding it from themselves and eachother. They loved eachother, and were about to seal that forever with one embrace....

  
  


Time froze for Sora.

  
  


The thing suddenly shot up from were it had lay dead. It's head opened up like a cobra as a large blood soaked hood shot open around him. He was almost dead... but that one final act of hatred for his human assassin was all that breathed one last breath of life into him.

  
  


From his open jaws a jet of venom sprayed forth.

  
  


Tai spun around in shock only to catch the blast in the eyes. He screamed in un-godly agony.

  
  


The creature slumped over once again, this time landing on the spear which was still impaling him. The weight of the massive digimon drove the weapon through his neck ending whatever life he could still cling to......

  
  


Sora was to tai's side in a moment. He cried pitifully as he rolled around on the ground, his hands clutching his eyes. Sora grabbed him tightly and as he touched her skin the pain stopped suddenly.

  
  


Their eyes met.... and as tai stared into her crimson eyes with both fear and love......

she suddenly began to fade to black.

  
  


Sora would always remember that moment as tai's eyes faded from that loving chocolate brown to a soft, ghostly, and blank blue hue.....

  
  


Their tears mingled as Sora and tai held eachother sadly.... the realization was a deadly one for them..... that was the last time tai would ever look into her eyes..........

  
  
  
  


******************************************************************************

  
  
  
  


saving her had cost him a life......

  
  


He had adjusted as well as anyone could. The blackness of his sight had engulfed his dreams of soccer, some friends, and a normal life.... 

  
  


He missed being normal most.... people treat you differently when you are blind. Tai hated people opening doors for him, or whispering his name even though with his heightened senses, he heard every word about how his life had been ruined in some freak accident.

  
  


But tai was not easy to defeat.... he fought his weakness like no doctor had ever seen.

  
  


He bitterly refused a Cain, or a dog to aid him... he even went as far to buy some expensive dark glasses to cover his twilight colored eyes. 

  
  


He began to force himself to rely on his senses in new ways... With his ears sharpened to a level no normal man could achieve he could hear your heart beating from across a room. Sora smiled proudly at his achievements. He could almost feel a place inside himself, some would call it a sixth sense, but tai just called it being observant. He knew what was around him.... and though he was still impaired... he was not handicapped......

  
  


Sora sighed as she walked to a solitary sculpture which lay surrounded by a gentle stream. This garden was Sora's piece of heaven.... it's cool running water reminded her of some quaint little oasis in the Digiworld.

  
  


The statue was one of tai's favorites that he had given to her for her birthday. She had been floored that tai could hide something like this from her for a month. Sora was close to all of tai's works.... but this was the most incredible of them all. And it was worth more than a small house would be to collectors.

  
  


Who knew what the allure of tai was.... maybe that he was blind... or maybe his age.... but whatever the source of his mystery, he was very popular with the art community. They would buy anything he made. His agent had arranged an auction after one of his gallery openings. This was unheard of in the art world... but for these objects..... they paid.... and paid well to out bid the others.

  
  


From one show... tai could live comfortably for life.... but that was only one show... he had seven already..... and another coming next February..... 

tai's family was now financially secure....

Kari would never need to worry about scholarships.....

And tai's friends would never be denied any of the simple pleasures of life......

And Sora...... She would never fight with her mother again over money.

  
  


Tai never once thought to himself about ways to spend this money.... his first thoughts were always to others.... one of the million things Sora had fallen madly in love with him about.

  
  


She smiled down over the statue....

  
  


A man and a woman wrapped in eachother's arms tenderly. The woman smiled softly into the closed eyes of her true love. The man's hand was stroking her cheekbone softly in a way that Sora recognized immediately. The woman was Sora... her face was like a photograph of the sixteen year old girl.... The man was tai.... she recognized his tender face. The eyes were closed, and the way he was touching her face was the same way tai runs his hands over Sora's face to "see her".... Sora sighed contentfuly..... tai's touch was euphoric to Sora.... she loved the feel of his hands over her soft skin....

  
  
  
  


She bent down and kissed the cheek of the statue softly.

  
  
  
  


She heard a soft cough. And turned to find tai standing there against a tree without his trademark dark glasses on. Sora was the only one he shared that side of himself with. Tai hated these eyes now.... they were relics of a long lost life, a life that continued to hurt.

  
  


"Sora?......" he said slightly unsure as to where in the garden she might be.

  
  


"Oh tai! What were you doing out in this weather?" she said as she rushed to him and brushed off the light dusting of snow that coated his leather jacket.

  
  


He smiled lightly as she slid the jacket from his shoulders. She rubbed his face softly trying to warm him. He loved her touch. Since he lost his sight touch was all he had... and he loved the excuse for being able to run his hands over her soft body and not get in trouble.

  
  


"tai.... I was on my way over to your place. You can't wait five minutes......" she playfully scolded him.

  
  


"I needed you...." he whispered softly.

  
  


They were staring eye to eye now. Sora never understood how he could find her eyes in the sea of blackness he lives in every day. But he always could. It was as if they were drawn to her own. Though they could not take her in as they once had... the reflex remains........

  
  


"what did you want to tell me tai?" she asked as she guided him to a soft place were they could sit together.

  
  


"I know I've been distant lately.... I wanted to explain it....." he said as he closed his eyes more from habit then necessity.

  
  


"You were just worried about your new show.... it's ok.... 

  
  


Do I still get to come? You know I love seeing you in a tux" she grinned.

  
  


Tai smiled softly. "Of coarse you do.... I wouldn't go without you."

  
  
  
  


Sora smiled.... she loved his gallery openings.

  
  


She got to play princess, though not the idea Mimi had a princess should be. To Sora princess meant being in a fancy dress and getting to be by tai the whole night. It was beautiful.....

She was so proud of his gift..... and she loved watching tai at the shows. He was handsome and charming.... and.... he was hers for one night.........

Once a reporter had asked him who Sora Takenouchi is to him.... 

  
  


What he said took her breath away.

  
  


Tai looked to the origin of the voice and smiled.... "she's my sight...." he squeezed her hand tightly.

  
  


Tai would always find a way to slip away with Sora. They would go just close enough so they could still hear the music from the party, yet far enough to avoid the questions and chatter.

  
  


Then with slow and steady movements tai would dance with her slowly. For someone who was blind tai was incredible as a dancer. It was the link he and Sora shared that allowed him to always know where she was and how to touch her. Her head swam for weeks after one of tai's shows........

  
  


"Sora?.... hello Sora?" tai grinned as he playfully punched her arm.

  
  


"Err... sorry tai.... just day dreaming a bit.... what did you say?" she blushed.

  
  


"It's not the show..... there is something I need to tell someone, and I wanted to tell you......"

  
  


Sora looked at his serious face with a frown.... something was bothering him.

  
  


"Yeah?......." she said as she linked hands to his.

  
  


"Something has been happening to me..... something that scares me more than anything....."

  
  


Sora looked at him with a soft expression

  
  


"Go on....."

  
  


"I am afraid to forget....." Sora looked at him quizzically.

  
  


"I forgot what things looked like..... I just lost my memories of what life looked like before I went blind.......

  
  


The sky......

  
  


Augumon's skin..... 

  
  


I can't even remember what shade of brown my mom's hair is anymore!.... it's like I remember the color by name, but I can't remember what it looks like....."

  
  


He drew in a few shuddering breaths.

  
  


"I can't describe Kari anymore..... I know her face.... but I can't see it anymore....."

  
  


Tears began to well in his sightless eyes. And with soft slow movements Sora whipped them from his cheeks. She was gentle and tender with his soft shuddering tears.

  
  


"It's like I'm losing them! It's like I'm losing everything I love... one memory at a time....

  
  


And what scares me most is I have only got one left........ I don't want to loose this one last image.... it is the most special of them all......" tai whispered.

  
  


"What is it tai?......" Sora said in a voice equally as soft....

  
  


He drew in a sharp breath and looked down with his blind eyes to the soft grass he felt underneath.

  
  


"You.... I don't want to forget you....." Sora drew in a sharp breath.

  
  


"I can still see you Sora.... you are the most precious memory I have....

  
  


Your hair is auburn with a little red in it... it is about shoulder length and it falls in your eyes when you're reading.

  
  


Your skin is a soft tan.... your lips are a rose pink. And when you smile it melts my heart.....

  
  


Your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.... they are the same red as rubies. I never knew red could look as beautiful as it does in your eyes. It's the color of a sunset just before it fades away into the night..... just the memory of it takes my breath away.....

  
  


I love your face... your skin.... your smile...."

  
  


Sora found that she was having trouble breathing after listening to how tai saw her... her hands trembled lightly as tai continued.

  
  


"I don't want to forget that.... it scares me that one day you might just be gone...."

  
  
  
  


Sora leaned over and tenderly kissed his closed eyes. Tai sighed at the feel of her lips over his soft skin. She moved only inches from his ear.

  
  


"You'll never loose me tai......."

  
  


And then she kissed him. It started out sweetly but soon began to build to a all consuming passion. Tai felt Sora's lips on his own and it was as if it were an electrical current running between them. Tai leisurely began exploring her mouth with unspeakable enthusiasm. They kissed passionately on the grass. Sora stroked tai's hair while the boy ran his hands across her body. The soft hands had a power over Sora. As she felt them glide over her skin she began to breath shuddering breaths. Tai loved this new feeling. Love was as incredible as he had heard it was. As Sora kissed him softly he felt every sorrow and pain fade away....

  
  
  
  


"I love you Sora..... I could swear I can see you right now......."

  
  
  
  


"You don't need eyes to really see tai..... I see, and feel you in my heart, where I always have kept you....."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**_sight and touch_**

**_at most they are senses..._**

**_Nerves carrying information to our brains_**

**_but to truly see someone, and to really feel them_**

**_you don't need eyes or hands_**

**_those are tools we use........._**

**_All you need is a open heart and you can find new faculties that exceed all you have know_**

  
  


**_find new eyes to see the world....._**

   [1]: mailto:logan91235@aol.com



End file.
